Parallel Universes: The Master of Nightmares
by laurynthehylian
Summary: Link gets transported to a diffrent Universe, but why? *STATUS-Still working on*


As the sun rose over the hills surrounding Lake Hylia the rays reflected off the shimmering crystal clear water. Link woke up. The 17 year-old boy continued to lie in the fresh morning dew on the grass. Guays cawed overhead. They looked like black leaves gently floating on the wind. The wind made the grass look like a sea of green, and butterflies that fluttered over it looked like schools of fish. It was a beautiful day. Link took in a deep breath, got up and started towards Hyrule Field to go to Lon Lon Ranch. When he got there he went inside the stables and saw Malon feeding the horses and cows. "Hello Link." she said still feeding the animals. "Will you be using the course today, Link?" she asked. "No I am just getting Epona." "Oh..." She wished Link would stay there with her at the ranch. He saddled Epona and rode her out to Hyrule Field. When they got there it stated raining, harder and harder. The wind picked up and lighting filled the sky. A dense fog covered the land. Epona got nervous and speed off through the storm. Link tried to gain control of her, but his efforts failed. Suddenly Epona reared up causing Link to fall off of his stead and hitting his head on the ground...  
  
It was another hot, humid, boring day at school. Lauryn got off the bus and started her walk home. The sweat aura of Honeysuckle caught her attention so she headed towards the field. As she picked flowers and got deeper into the field she noticed something lying on the ground. As she got closer, as crazy as it may seem, it seemed to take the shape of a body. IT WAS A BODY! and of all bodies, as crazy as it may seem, it was .... Link, Hero of Time, defender of Hyrule (and other places).The 10 year old lay there peacefully as if he belonged there. "Why 10? Why not 17? Damn! "Just my luck, Oh well.... its still Link!" Lauryn thought to herself. "What to do? What to do?" Lauryn paced back and forth trying to think of what to do with Link. "I Know! I'll take him to my house!... .... ... He looks so pale. I wonder why? Oh well.... I'll figure that out later." She picked him up and carried him to her house. Lauryn put Link on the couch. Link started squirming around, and rolled over almost falling of the couch if it wasn't for Lauryn catching him. With this Link woke up and the two sat there awhile staring at one another. "Um... Hello." Lauryn finally said "Who... Who are you?" Link asked. "My name's Lauryn" "I'm Link. Pleased to meet you, but where am I?" "Likewise. You're in my house." "Where would that be?" " Mississippi" "I have never heard of Mississippi. Is it close to Hyrule, or maybe Termina?" "No... um... I'm not really sure how to explain this to you. Maybe if you were older, but you're a smart kid so-" "How do you know if I'm smart? We just met each other." "I...I.. geeze...how do I explain this?... ...I know!!! come with me to my room and I will show you the best I can." So Lauryn took him to her room where she told him to sit down on her bed. "Look, Link, on my dresser. Do you see those pictures?" "Yea some of them are of me and that big one on the door too." "Yea, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask poster has you on it too." "Majora's Mask, Zelda? How do you know about them?" "This is why I would suck as a teacher, crap! Hmm.... Um.. Let's see here... I have heard about the... um.. your adventures... I... no... um...well yes in a way I have heard about your adventures in fact I have one of them right here." Lauryn said picking up The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time cartridge from her shelf and popping it into her Nintendo 64 while turning on her TV. and then picking up her favorite clear-purple controller. The tile screen came up with Link ridding Epona through Hyrule Field passing Karakinos Village, Hyrule Castle, ect. (you should know if you have played Ocarina of Time). "Hey that's Hyrule, and my horse, Epona!" "Do you get it now?" "You know me from this thing, is that right?" "Right! I think that's enough school for now, huh?" Link's stomach rumbled. "um... do you have any food?" "Yes. I'm gettin' kinda hungry too." " Thanks for staying in my room until now. If my mom saw you she would freak then ground me for life" "Your Welcome" "You wanna sleep on the floor, bed, or fold-out-chair-thingy?" "That" Link said pointing to the fold-out-chair-thingy "Okay. Here's you a pillow" "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you had not have found me and let me stay in your home." "No Problem!" Lauryn said as she got into her bed. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Lauryn asked Link breaking the silence of the dark. "Kind of. I can't stop thinking about how I got here or how I will get home." "I think you should worry about that in the morning, don't you. Don't worry I will help you tomorrow." " I guess you're right. It's still weird sleeping in a new place." "Do you need help sleeping? I'll sing to you." "I guess..." "okay... (Mononoke Hime) In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bowstring's pulse. In the moon's mere light you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart. When the sun is gone I see you beautiful and haunting, but cold. Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweat Nobody knows your heart. All of your sorrow grief and pain locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark of the things that cry in the dark." "You have a pretty voice." Link said sleeplessly "um... uh... Thank You!" No reply came. "Guess he fell asleep" Lauryn thought to herself.  
  
In the morning Lauryn saw that Link was awake. "Good Morning" Link said right before Lauryn could and was going to say it to him. "Good Morning to you! How did you sleep?" "Fine. Thank you." (*grr don't you just hate it when you come to a boring part of a story and can't think of anything to write?!? I just want to WRITE the EXITING parts of the story... Don't you.... I mean I can't think... I JUST can't. What would you say to a 10 year old Link who just woke up.. WELL WHAT WOULD YOU SAY!?!?!?*) (anyway back to the story...) "Lauryn! I'm going to the bank." Lauryn's mom called out to her. "Uh.. Okay mom!" A few minutes later of sitting waiting for her mom to leave Link heard a sound. "Did you hear that?" "No...." "Listen." ....... .... "yea I hear it... oh.. well It's probably just the cat. Come on in the living room and I will get you some breakfast." "Okay." Link was sitting on the couch and fell asleep while Lauryn was in the kitchen gettin something to eat for the both of 'em. Lauryn the heard the sound again. She stopped what she was doing and went to go see what the noise was. When she turned around to go back to the kitchen a lizard monster came behind her so she hi-tailed it down the hall. Lauryn tripped over a shoe. The Monster had her backed up against a wall. "AREEEEEE!!!" the monster screamed as it held it's gigantic claws in the air getting ready to attack. Lauryn closed her eyes as the monster swiped downwards at her. Instead of her flesh being ripped open and blood spilling out all over (kinda graphic ain't it?). She heard a clashing of swords. When she opened her eyes she saw, much to her relief, Link blocking the attack with his Kokiri Sword. "Move!!!" Link said and Lauryn rolled out of the way. The monster made a low growling noise and did a back-flip out of the way. Then a magical portal opened up and the monster quickly grabbed Lauryn and jumped into the portal! "Link-..." Lauryn yelled out while being taken by the evil monster. Link gasped and jumped into it before it closed. In the morning Lauryn saw that Link was awake. "Good Morning" Link said right before Lauryn could and was going to say it to him. "Good Morning to you! How did you sleep?" "Fine. Thank you." (*grr don't 


End file.
